Diane
Diane (ディアンヌ) is a member of the Seven Deadly Sins, titled the Sin of Envy, with the symbol of the Serpent. She is a member of the Giant's Clan, having left it for unknown reasons. Appearance Being a giant, Diane is several times larger than ordinary humans. She is a far maiden with pink eyes and medium length brown hair which is tied up into large twin tails. Her attire consists of a one piece orange suit, boots that extend almost up to the knees, and a metal armband which is embedded with shiny metal pebbles. She also wears an orange colored short sleeved bodysuit and boots. Diane's wanted poster depicts her with light colored hair. Her symbol, which is of the Serpent, is located on her left outer thigh. Personality Diane is a very friendly woman, and is also very confident regarding her abilities, appearing to generally consider Holy Knights as weak. She cares very much about, holds very strong feelings for Meliodas, often cuddling him to display the same , and becoming very delighted at complementing statements. Her feelings are strong enough for her to overcome her fears for his sake. Diane is very quick to throw temper tantrums, and often does so upon becoming upset. Since, due to her size, she cannot help Meliodas in any way other than fight for him, she has expressed her strong desires to be smaller, contrary to Elizabeth's desires of being strong. History Many years ago, after Diane had left the Giant's Clan, she had entered into a petty argument with a group of knights, who treated her very discriminatively for being a giant. Meliodas, stopping them, then questioned Diane if she was frightened; his having treated her as he would, a normal girl of his size made her feel as though she was his size, i.e., small. 10 years ago The Seven Deadly Sins, including Diane, were summoned to a castle to meet the Great Holy Knight. When they find him dead, they are ambushed by all the Holy Knights in the kingdom , with Diane later being able to escape and reach the Forest of White Dreams, where she forced the indigenous Prankster Imps to hide her, lest she go on a rampage. Plot Introduction Arc Diane's wanted poster is displayed on a board within the Boar Hat. Forest of White Dreams Arc The Prankster Imps, after being tricked and defeated by Meliodas, retreat to a sleeping Diane, inadvertently leading the Sin of Wrath, Elizabeth and Hawk there along with them. Diane wakes immediately upon hearing the Imps' apologies for allowing a Holy Knight to go through them, since the creatures believed Meliodas to be one , and then instantly grabs Meliodas with a hand. After realizing his identity, she cuddles Meliodas, and as Elizabeth introduces herself to be traveling with him, she throws a tantrum, calling her captain a "cheater", much to Elizabeth and Hawk's bewilder. Meliodas, then calming her down, explains to her the reason he and Elizabeth were traveling together, and then informs her than he has almost no memories of the day they to meet the Great Holy Knight, much to her surprise. He begins to narrate the only memories he has, with the last events he remembers being someone apologizing to him, addressing him as "captain". The narration leads Elizabeth to speculate the existence of a traitor in the Seven Deadly Sins, and their framing for Great Holy Knight's murder. Hearing that, Diane declares that she will help Meliodas no matter if it is a traitor or a Holy Knight, and also adds to Elizabeth that the reason she is helping them is only for Meliodas. Suddenly, they notice a gigantic thundercloud in the sky; a lightning bolt then binds all of them, and the assailant is shown to be Gilthunder. Diane and Meliodas realize their assailant to be a Holy Knight, as Elizabeth recognizes him, and introduces him as Gilthunder, a Holy Knight very close to her father. Diane watches as, Elizabeth, after Gilthunder kicks Hawk away, runs towards the talking pig, and as Gilthunder, pointing his sword at Meliodas' neck, and stating his reasons for wanting to fight the Sins, declares that he is stronger than any of them now. He offers to unbind Meliodas and Diane to fight them; before he could do so, however, both easily break his spell themselves, with Meliodas instructing Diane not to interfere in their battle. Diane then observes the Holy Knight and her captain's battle, watching worriedly when the latter is gravely slashed by the former, as the battle continues. After Meliodas is revealed to have allowed himself be slashed, in order for Gilthunder to reveal Ban and King's whereabouts as his last wish, Diane grabs the Holy Knight, and despite him releasing lightning to escape her grip, flings him from the Forest of White Dreams. Sometime afterward, Diane is shown to have joined Meliodas, Hawk, and Elizabeth in their journey, as Meliodas decides to head first for Baste Dungeon, where Gilthunder revealed Ban to be imprisoned. Later on, she is walking with the rest of the when they decide to go free Ban from the Baste Dungeon. Elizabeth objects him, arguing that having his wound heal before heading there would be better; Diane is shown to be angry at Meliodas' perverted actions toward the princess. Though he affirms that the wound was not major, Elizabeth quickly discovers that he has collapsed. Baste Dungeon Arc Meliodas' wounds and unconsciousness leads her, Diane and Hawk to then travel to a town near Baste Dungeon, called Dalmary, and have the severely injured Sin of Wrath treated. As she sits next to the building inside which Meliodas is being treated by Dana, unable to enter it due to her size, she is. While Elizabeth worries about Meliodas' condition, Diane decides to head to the dungeon by herself, and when Elizabeth asks to accompany her, retorts that she would be only a hindrance, since she was a mere princess. Elizabeth states her desire to be of use to them, and that Meliodas was taking on "more than he can handle" to find the Seven Deadly Sins for her. This angers Diane, her saying that Meliodas was not doing so for the princess alone, and that such was his usual personality. She continues, and narrates the episode of her and her captain's first meeting, and his treatment of her at that time; after finishing the narration, she states that due to her size, she can only help Meliodas by fighting for him. As Elizabeth declares her wishes of wanting to have strength, Diane declares her own of wanting to be small. Abruptly, Hawk notices a huge swarm of insects flying toward Dalmery. Altough initially unable to fight them due to her fear of insects, she overcomes it for Meliodas and quickly kills them all by raising huge pillars from the earth, much to the surprise of Friesia, the assailant, and a Holy Knight. While Elizabeth and Hawk awe at Diane's ability, and she, in one leap, leaps out of Dalmary and, handing Elizabeth the duty of taking care of Meliodas, starts running toward the Baste Dungeon. Diane, later on, encounters Meliodas, Elizabeth and Hawk when the three are walking to the Baste Dungeon. She mysteriously seems to have no recollection of having defeated Friesia and having left for the dungeon previously. Diane tries to recollect the events, and then she suddenly finds Meliodas and Elizabeth to have vanished, and Ruin to be standing in their place. When the Holy Knight claims to have already captured them, she attacks him, but is soon revealed to be under an illusion that deludes her into seeing Ruin in Meliodas' place. she thus attacks Meliodas while believing that she is attacking the Holy Knight. Meliodas, immediately realizing that Diane has been deluded, flees along with Elizabeth, and Hawk, and upon finding two civilians walking nearby, takes them along, since they will be dragged into the battle. As they five hide, Meliodas also falls under Ruin's hypnosis, which makes him see Ruin in Diane's place the same way she sees Ruin in his. Thinking he is attacking Ruin, he jumps up, rolls and slashes from above, with Diane blocking it with her fist and responding by raising sharp pillars from the earth toward him, with he in response deflects. Diane and Meliodas' battle continues, with the former complementing the latter for being strong "for a midget Holy Knight", and him complementing her for being quick "for a giant Holy Knight", since each is deluded to believe the other is Ruin. As they battle, Elizabeth desperately yells for them to stop, which causes Diane to regain her senses and memories. One of the two civilians, a young boy who had met Diane on her way to Baste before, greets her, only for her to then be hypnotized again and continue fighting Meliodas. Later, during the aftermath of Meliodas and Ruin's battle that ends in the latter's defeat, Diane quickly defeats Friesia with a very quick punch that utterly crushes the Holy Knight. Walking towards the heavily injured Elizabeth, Diane removes her giant backpack, intending to place Elizabeth inside it and take her to the town for treatment. Elizabeth, however, requests to be taken inside Baste, to which Diane complies. The second, and older shepherd is revealed to be a soldier who was ordered to act as a civilian. When he refuses to reveal Ban's location due to fear of his superiors, Diane threatens him while holding Friesia's defeated body. Inside, the group encounters Cenette and Ban, the former trying to flee from the latter after his having killed Jude. As the Baste Dungeon is being destroyed by the two arm wrestling, Diane looks on, as though this was a common occurrence. The group, along with Cenette and the villagers imprisoned by the Holy Knights, return to Dalmary, where Diane and Meliodas question Elizabeth as to how she is feeling, to which she instead questions them about Ban, Cenette and Hawk, with the talking pig retorting to her to worry about herself first. The princess then requests that Meliodas go with Cenette, and Diane states that she will look after her. At night, during the party, Ban is formally introduced to Elizabeth; Diane has to stand while eating due to her size. As the party continues, Elizabeth expresses her wanting for the moment to last forever, but proceeds to state that the events in Baste reminded her all the more about the Holy Knights' frightening abilities, and the fact that only the Seven Deadly Sins could match them. In response, Diane replies that while she doesn't know, and isn't interested in, human kingdoms, she wouldn't mind fighting for the princess, since she was "really cool" that day, and did have powers: the power to move her and Meliodas' hearts. She also asks her whether she could henceforth address her as merely "Elizabeth", instead of "princess", and then tells the young lady to address her as just "Diane". Capital of the Dead Arc Diane and the others left Dalmary Town to travel on the road again to find the other Sins. When Elizabeth apologizes to her for making them wait when she needed to heal but Diane said she shouldn't worry too much. When Meliodas was about to say when they should be going a group of two apprentice Holy Knight who want to know where are they going and who are they because of Hawk mother and Diane being from the Giant Clan. Meliodas came out and told them that they are a traveling bar and that Diane and Elizabeth were they attractive waitress. The plan was working until Diane hugged Meliodas and call him captian because she was happy being called attractive. When the apprentice Holy Knight was about to attack a Black Hound attack and killed them! Meliodas scared it away by using his power and they continued on they traveling. Meliodas told them that they are going to the Capital of the Dead to find King. When they got to a village next to the Capital of the Dead, they decided to find information to find King or how to get to the Capital. Meliodas pick Diane to be a attrative waitress to bring in customes which she was happy and Ban as the cook. Diane was standing outside all day to call people in but nobody came because the villages was empty? The Sins realize that Ban left before starting business and deicded to go out and find him. When they found Ban fighting someone, Meliodas stopped him and show who it is, both Meliodas and Diane recognize that person is King much to Ban shock. Diane went to him and told him that they been looking for him but King turn the other way and left. Diane and the others went back to the Boar Hat and were serving food to a local girl named Ellen and her brother. They got a information that King wanted to go to the Capital of the Dead and told them how do get there.When they left Diane was wondering why King left. When they got there the flowers around them started to move and made a wind which send them to the Capital of the Dead. Ban left the group to follow something and they saw King was following him too? When they were trying to find them, a Holy Knight appear to them and her named was Geera and she said she killed herself to get here! Meliodas sense how dangerous she is and told Elizabeth and Hawk to leave. Geera launches an attack that and sends the two Sins flying, but Meliodas manages to catch Meliodas before she fell on a sharp cystal. Geera then comments that the capabilities of the Giant Clan and Diane's ability, "Creation", are not very impressive. As a response, Diane demonstrates her abilities by using hand seal signs and made her move Sand Whirl and trap Geera in it but Geera easily frees herself with a blast from the tip of her rapier. She forces Diane back with another explosion but later she came back and try to crush her but she dodges it with ease and explosed her again. But when seem at last Ban came back and used his ability Snact but she got herself freed by using her power Explosion. The rest try to fight Geera together but she was too powerful and when Geera explosion Meliodas, Diane came in the right time and saved him much to her joy of how she saved him. Diane was now blocking all of Geera attacks and now Diane is heavliy wounded and couldn't move. But then King came in and told them that he is here to help them. Geera then sent a multiple of attacks toward them but King easliy block them all with his spear. Geera comment on his spear power and wanted to fight all the Sins but King said he wanted to fight one on one with her only and told the other to rest now. After King defeated Geera, the rest of the Sins bodies were disappearing because the Capital of the Dead is rejecting them and are about to go back to the living world. When they got back they saw that Geera was there by still in near death and Meliodas offers to do something to her. Later the Sins stop to rest somewhere and Diane was better now. King was worry that Diane might still be injury from before and told her to rest but Ban told him that she might have Capital of the Dead Arcfaked it, so that Meliodas might pay attention to her much to King angry. Elizabeth comment at King how strong he was which got King thinking and told the Sins that they could have beaten Geera with ease like him with they sacred treasures and told them what happen to them. To King shock he found out that the other Sins no longer has them, Diane lost hers somehow. King was now yelling at Meliodas and Ban for not having these but when he saw Diane doing a sad cute look, King told her she lost it and nothing can be help. Ongoing Arc The next day, Diane is left behind at the Boar Hat while King, Meliodas, Diane and Hawk travel to Biron, since she is easily noticeable. Later, she throws a tantrum at similarly not being able to accompany them into Byzel. Elizabeth offers to join Diane in house-sitting, and when Diane replies that doing so will be boring, responds that she wants to have some "girl talk" once in a while, then heading into the forest with the giant to gather ingredients for dinner. As they walk into the forest, Elizabeth finds a mushroom-like monster, which Diane, considering it an ingredient, tries to grab. The creature, realizing that it is in danger, releases spores that shrink both Elizabeth and Diane. The latter wears the former's clothes and jewelry, in order for them to not be lost, and then, wanting to surprise Meliodas, enters the Byzel Fight Festival under the name of "Matrona", with the shrunken Elizabeth hiding in the shrunken Diane's bosom. As Matrona The shrunken Diane is first seen during the preliminary of the fighting festival , in which, she quickly and easily defeats more than ten men with her abilities, thus advancing. Afterwards, she is seen drawing the lots which will determine her next opponent, who is Griamor. She then turns away from Meliodas and King's direction, probably wanting to hide "her" identity. As her battle, Love Helm, the referee, requests her to remove her cape, in case she had any concealed weapons. She does so, revealing her incredible identicalness to Elizabeth. Her identicalness revealed, Veronica and King ponder about her being Elizabeth herself. Griamor, stating that the moves she and displayed in the preliminary were impossible for a frail lady like Elizabeth, when Veronica asks him to stop the battle, readies himself, with Diane, as the battle begins, immediately and with great speed, attacking Griamor relentlessly. The punches are, however, negated by the Holy Knight's ability, which is called, "Wall", and creates a circular, and defensive magic barrier, which cannot be affected by physical attacks or ordinary magic, around himself. Diane struggling with the barrier's omnidirectional expansion, Griamor states his intentions of merely pushing her out of the ring with it. He then states that he will humiliate Meliodas next, enraging Diane. She, declaring that she will not let that happen, destroys the barrier with a single fully powered punch, and then, with the same punch, punches the much larger Griamor in the neck, sending him flying out of the ring, surprising both Veronica and Hauser, and causing Metrona's hat to fall off. As "Matrona" is declared to be the winner of the first battle of the first round, her facial appearance is revealed to be identical to Diane's, with King and Ban immediately recognizing her. She walks toward the three Deadly Sins, stating that she had wanted to keep it as a secret for a while longer, but is only greeted with Meliodas questions her as to who she was. His dullness having angered her, Diane punches him in the stomach and storms off, turning back when King chases after her, and asks her about her body became much smaller, and about where Elizabeth is. In response to the last question, Diane replies that "she" is right there, with an expression of Elizabeth's. However, it is actually a seemingly shrunk Elizabeth, who seems to be between Diane's bosom, that replies to King's question, surprising him. Diane, explains as to how she and the princess have shrunk, and that she borrowed Elizabeth's clothes, and her jewelry, since they do not want them to be lost. Hearing the strange effects of the creature, King theorizes it to be a Chicken-Matango, a timid mushroom-like creature whose spores can shrink creatures. As Meliodas questions Diane as to why she hadn't informed them of this before, she, jumping toward him, merrily states that she had wanted to surprise them, and, as she is held by the unwilling young man, states that she had always wanted to be held by him in this manner. She then immediately asks him to put her down, and then to grope her all over the body, the same as how he often gropes Elizabeth, much to King's temporary relief and subsequent nosebleed. When Meliodas refuses to do so, she becomes upset, and then states that since she is usually huge, her captain doesn't care about her. In response to her upset, he pats her on the head, comforts her, and explains that he couldn't act that way to an individual as important as her, to which she blushes. Much to Meliodas' annoyance, however, she then immediately huge him, while merrily declaring that they could now have children. Diane then watches Cain and King's, and then, Meliodas and Ban's battles. When, as the latter battle continues, Meliodas seems to be weakening more and more, Diane wonders the reason for that. Answering her question, King notifies her that just as Meliodas become sluggish, Ban had become more agile, explaining that Ban's ability, Snatch, enables him not only to "rob" physical objects, but also physical abilities such as speed and stamina; the reason why Meliodas was on his knees without receiving any damage was that Ban had "robbed" him of his physical abilities. After Ban completely steals all of Meliodas' abilities, and questions Meliodas if he will give up, or be utterly defeated, Diane, from the audience, yells at him that if he further harms Meliodas, she will not forgive him and will cut their ties. Elizabeth pleads to Diane and King to stop the battle, and Diane states her hypothesis that Meliodas is baiting Ban to delivering his most powerful blow, and will then reflect the blow with Full Counter back at Ban. King, however, explains that doing so would be impossible - Full Counter can only reflect "power" attacks, and is useless against indirect attacks such as Ban's Physical Hunt, or an ordinary punch. After Meliodas somehow wins, and is proclaimed the winner, King states that he had felt something strange during the aftermath of Ban's punch. Diane responds that she was able to see it clearly, explaining that in the midst of the resulting dust and debris from the punch, Meliodas crushed Ban's hand, then going on to defeat him; she also explains that Meliodas' eyes were colored black, and that he had a strange black colored symbol on his forehead. As Elizabeth wonders if the black colored symbol was the same one Meliodas had had during Golgius' trying to take his sword in Dalmary, Diane states that she has seen her captain having the mark once before, and that it makes her feel uneasy. Meliodas then walks towards them, and upon King questions him if he is alright, states that as soon as he defeated Ban, he regained all his abilities, leading Diane to mentally wonder as to how he was able to counter Ban's attack, before the Sin of Greed was defeated. When the next battle is declared to be between "Matrona" and Hauser, Diane hurriedly hands Meliodas a shrunken Elizabeth and the princess' pendant, before leaving for the battle. Love Helm then begins the battle. Diane mentally reminds herself to be careful, and not ruin her disguise. Hauser seems to notice something, but turning to the side, points to Diane's chest, whose chest button was undone. Love Helm comments Hauser to be a gentleman for doing so, but also states that part of the audience disapproves of his action, and wonders if Hauser, despite his looks, has a pure heart, to the Holy Knight's embarrassment. In the fighting ring, Hauser charges towards Diane, using the same technique he had used in his previous battle, to use his wind manipulation-related powers to form a small tornado around his arms, and attack with it. Diane manages to dodge it, and states that such an attack can cause great damage. Hauser agrees to it, and continues to repeatedly attack her, while stating that, if she stays still, she won't be hurt, instructing her to stop struggling against him and leave it to him, and that the attack will feel "great", and be similar to flying. Meliodas, in response to the Holy Knight's statements, comments that he is amazing for so many repeated double entendres, much to Hauser's anger, with him replying that he dislikes hurting women no matter how strong they are. Hauser, despite not wanting to harm a woman, forms two twisters on either side of Diane, and then goes toward her to punch, but finds his attack to be easily stopped by his opponent, leading him to bewilderedly cite Diane's earlier comment that his ability was dangerous. Diane pushes him away with a single slap, and states that she had actually said so, because she had not wanted the clothes she has borrowed from Elizabeth to be torn. Somewhere else, Jericho and Geera, along with another armored individual, are shown to be riding two huge ray-like creatures with several large and sharp teeth, and to be wearing, and wielding, new armors and weapons. As they travel to Byzel, Jericho expresses her anxiousness to use the powers she gained from drinking the demon's blood, to their fullest. Back in Byzel, Hauser states that he can finally unleash his full powers, to which Diane expresses her anger at his attacks having torn her clothes. Just then, her skirt appears to be tearing, implying that her size is returning to normal. Abilities/Equipment Diane is shown to be incredibly strong. She was able to punch the ground and use the ground to stop a horde of bugs from destroying a town. She has also shown to have great endurance as she was able to resist Gilthunder's lightning and even break free from it. As Matrona (normal human size), she possesses incredible physical strength and speed which she displayed during the fighting festival's preliminaries by defeating more than ten men quickly and with ease. Weapons Gideon Diane's sacred treasure; Gideon, is a war hammer designed for the Giants' Clan. It is made of material that is stronger than steel and weighs approximately 2200 pounds. It's abilities has not yet been revealed, but it can be assumed to be compatible with her ability, Creation. Abilities *'Creation:' This ability, which is exclusive to members of the Giant Clan who have a deep connection with nature, enables Diane to manipulate the earth. Relationships Seven Deadly Sins Meliodas Diane and Meliodas are both members of the Seven Deadly Sins. She is madly in love with Meliodas, so much that she immediately desired to fornicate with him after shrinking in size. She very often gets jealous and hits him for being close to other women. She respects him a lot and calls him captain. Ban Diane and Ban are both members of the Seven Deadly Sins. They are fairly friendly with each other, but as always, the only man Diane cares about is Meliodas. King Diane and King are both members of the Seven Deadly Sins. When they first met after ten years, she was happy to see him again and she might not realize that King is in love with her. Royalty Elizabeth At the beginning, Diane dislikes Elizabeth as she is jealous of her close relationship with Meliodas. She envies her small stature and her abilities to be able to take care of Meliodas when he is sick or ill. However, after seeing how courageous and brave Elizabeth was when she was willing to sacrifice herself for innocent citizens, they developed a closer relationship and Diane acknowledges her. Battles Baste Dungeon Arc *Diane vs. Friesia: Win *Meliodas vs. Diane: Draw, Unfinished Capital of the Dead Arc *Meliodas, Diane & Ban vs. Geera: Draw, Unfinished Ongoing Arc *Griamor vs. Matrona (Diane): Win *Matrona (Diane) vs. Hauser: Win Trivia *Diane is a very common given name, and a name of the Ancient Greek deity, Artemis. *She relishes whole roasted pigs. *She has known an individual by the name of "Matrona", which she has used to enter the Byzel Fight Festival. References }} Navigation es: Diane Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Seven Deadly Sins Category:Giants Category:Knights Category:Require Arc Name Change Category:Boar Hat